Pick-up trucks commonly have a tailgate, which can be opened or closed by a user to access a box or bed of the pick-up truck. Such tailgates are manually operable and often can be heavy or difficult to safely open and close when the user is holding one or more objects. Some tailgates are removable to provide additional functionality to the truck in accordance with the user's needs. Removal of the tailgate from the truck, however, can be cumbersome and time consuming because one or more tools are required by the user to facilitate removal of the tailgate from the truck.